Blue Beetle (DC:JA)
Blue Beetle 'is a playable starter ''Action Card ''in 'DC: Justice Alliance. Story BIOGRAPHY (DC COMICS) Jaime Reyes is the current and third Blue Beetle, being successor to the 2 former Blue Beetles, Dan Garrett and Ted Kord. Armed with the Blue Beetle Scarab, Jaime Reyes was able to manifest a weaponized insect-like exo-skeleton suit to become a teenage superhero. BIOGRAPHY (JUSTICE ALLIANCE) Blue Beetle, along with several other heroes and villains, were eventually caught by Bandit Manhunter, the man who caused the incident of the trapped heroes and villains. And was forced to obey this new rule and help which ever Trainers trusted him as their trsutworthy Action Card. Attacks Blue Beetle is considered a meduim-weight character, being not the fastest but neither the slowest. Blue Beetle's moveset consist of many morphing into mechanisim moves, such as morphing his arm into a cannon. NORMAL * (SQUARE) Scarab Combo: 'Blue Beetle punches the opponent in the stomach then goes for a kick to the face, after the phisyical contact Blue Beetle then slides backwards a bit and shoots from his morphed cannon. (Press the required button 3 times to do it) * '(TRIANGLE) Blue Booster: 'Blue Beetle grabs the opponent and if made contact, Blue Beetle will throw the opponent upwards and will fly a short distance, pasing blue fire onto the opponent, making them burn. Blue Beetle will then fall downwards after burning the opponent. * '(CIRCLE) Scarab Swords: '''Blue Beetle morphs his hands into blade-like structures and dashes straight forward and after a certain amount of distance, stops. '''SPECIAL * (SQUARE (HOLD)) Cannon And Sword: 'Blue Beetle morphs one hand into a sword and stabs the opponent and quickly morphs another hand into a blaster cannon and shoots the opponent squarely in the face, making them get decent knockback. * '(TRIANGLE (HOLD)) Electroshocker: 'Blue Beetle punches forward and if made contact with a jumping opponent, the hand morphs into a claw which grabs the opponent and sends an electrical wave into the opponent's body and afterwards, drops the opponent. * '(CIRCLE (HOLD)) Scarab Shield: '''Bue Beetle manifests a shield that ressembles the scarab and charges forward and after a certain distance, raises his sheild up to like an uppercut. '''OTHER MOVES * '''(X (HOLD THEN RELEASE)) Scarab Devastation: '''Blue Beetle now takes advantage of the stage, with the opponent unable to do any counters. Blue Beetle kicks the leg of the opponent then grabs it, and after a little spinning to get moumentum, throws the opponent upwards into the sky while Blue Beetle catches up with the opponent with hsi jetpack. Blue Beetle then transforms hands into multiple claws and grabs the opponent and electrifies the opponent and drops then and while the opponent is falling, Blue Beetle shoots multiple blasts at the opponent until the opponent reaches the ground, taking devastating damage while Blue Beetle then hovers back onto the ground. Triva * Blue Beetle was the latest character among the good side Wiki Contributor put in yet was the first one to have a page.